


I'm Sorry

by Sid_Loves_Andy



Series: The Adventures of Young Peter Quill and the Ravagers [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Child Death, Crying, Divorce, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hallucinations, It's all about to come to a head folks, Little Peter, M/M, Miscarriage, Overprotective, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yondu has issues being called daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/Sid_Loves_Andy
Summary: Peter's childhood with the Ravagers was not as horrible as the other Guardians have come to believe. Except that one time that it was.They'd never talked about the miscarriages, and this is why. Kraglin and Yondu are both broken, and all little Peter wants is for Mommy and Daddy to be happy again.or,Why Yondu won't let Peter call him Daddy... and what changed his mind.





	1. Kraglin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment on one of the other installments that brought up the fact that Yondu and Kraglin probably never had a proper discussion about Kraglin's miscarriages. Let's just say... break out the tissues, folks. Shit is about to get real.

 

The first time Peter had called Kraglin 'Momma', he'd cried. 

Peter, who'd been half asleep at the time, had slipped into a panic and had frantically begun attempting to reconcile whatever it was that he'd done to upset Kraglin. Kraglin had only laughed through a mask of tears and swept the boy into his arms, squeezing him as tight as he dared whilst assuring him that he'd done absolutely nothing wrong. After everything he'd been through, he simply never imagined he'd hear a little voice call him such a sacred name. 

And he knew just how much it meant, coming from Peter. The little boy, who had not so long before lost his birth mother, had allowed Kraglin into his heart in a way that he'd previously thought unimaginable. It certainly hadn't been something he'd just  _expected_ the boy to do. And it certainly wouldn't have meant half as much if it hadn't come naturally. 

They'd fallen asleep like that, Peter curled in his Momma's arms, his small head resting on Kraglin's broad chest. The ghost of a smile had haunted Kraglin's face the entire night. While they'd been family from the moment that Kraglin had swept him away from the menacing gaze of the ravenous crew, there was no denying that something had...  _changed_. Kraglin had never felt more complete than when he held that little boy and knew, without a shadow of a doubt,  _this is my son, and I am his mom._

This tore a sob of an entirely different kind from the bony First Mate, who felt, not for the first time, the deeply rooted sorrow that liked to rear it's ugly head every time he thought about why he'd tried so hard to love and care and provide for this little boy. He felt so much love for him, it was impossible to describe in words. But sometimes, when he looked into those sweet, innocent green eyes, an unbearable  _emptiness_ swallowed up every other emotion he barely permitted himself to feel. 

Because, much as he loved that little boy to the ends of the universe and beyond... he wasn't  _his_. And one day, he'd ask questions about his parentage, he'd want to know where it was that he came from... he'd want to  _leave_. And Kraglin had no claim to him, no reason to compel him to stay by his side. And that made him  _hurt_ so, so badly...

They'd never talked about... what had happened. Yondu didn't think there was a point. Kraglin had been pregnant, and then he wasn't. The last miscarriage had fucked him up badly, and now he couldn't have anymore kids. End of story. At least, that's what Yondu thought. But Kraglin, he had  _so much more_ to say. 

Like how it  _wasn't_ okay to call him 'infertile', like it was some sort of classifier. 'Infertile' was by no means the same as calling him a 'brunette' or the 'First Mate'. Calling him 'infertile' was like publicly highlighting every insecurity the First Mate had about their relationship, reiterating the fact that Yondu had every right to throw him away because he couldn't produce an heir for the captain. Yondu had never cared about tradition, had never cared about having an heir to carry on the Udonta name, until suddenly his mate couldn't have children anymore. 

Sometimes, Kraglin wondered if Yondu even cared about the children that they had lost. Maybe the reason it had been so easy for him to forget, to just move on, was because he'd never loved them at all. And the pain of losing them was Kraglin's alone to bear. 

He didn't know how much longer he could bear the burden alone. 

* * *

The second time that Peter called Kraglin 'Momma', it was in front of Yondu. 

The little boy had gotten lost on Knowhere, and Yondu, ever the stickler for rules, had left the planet without him. He'd left a six-year-old to fend for himself on a planet where intergalactic terrorists went to blow off steam. Kraglin could have killed him. He almost did, actually - and Yondu's ingenious comeback had been to yell at him to stop thinking with his ovaries. It was Kraglin's idea to raise the boy as a Ravager, he didn't deserve special treatment just because he was a kid. 

There were many things that Kraglin hated about his mate. Most days, the good outweighed the bad. Others, he just wanted to smack that smug smirk off the bastard's face. 

"He ain't yer kid, Kraglin." Yondu said, leaning back in the captain's chair. It was the same old song and dance that they'd performed a thousand times before. "Ain't nothin' tyin' ya to that kid 'cept a lil' sentiment. Ye'll forget 'im soon enough."

Kraglin growled, "Don't ya care about that kid at all?"

Yondu shrugged, before grabbing a toothpick and slipping the sharpened wood between his teeth. "He ain't my flesh n' blood. He ain't my problem."

"Don't pretend like ya gave two shits about yer own flesh n' blood either, ya two-faced bastard." Yondu spun around lazily to face his mate, his dark eyes hazed over with anger. This was uncharted territory that would be best if left alone, but Kraglin was too angry to take a hint. "Ya would've left 'em to die, just like Peter! Don't pretend like ya wouldn't!"

The arrow spun through the air, dancing dangerously close to Kraglin's jugular. The First Mate swallowed hard, but didn't back down. This was a conversation long overdue, and if Yondu wanted to make it into a fight, then so be it. "Don't pretend like ya know what I would n' wouldn't do."

"Ya gonna kill me, ya sonuvabitch?" Kraglin bared his neck so that the captain would have a better shot. "Go ahead n' do it. End my miserable life. It's better than bein' stuck with yer sorry ass!"

Half of Kraglin truly wanted to be impaled by the arrow, if only because it meant he knew where he really stood with his mate. With him out of the picture, Yondu would be free to mate again, to be with someone one thousand times more worthy than Kraglin could ever hope to be. But the other half, the weaker half, feared the arrow because it meant that Yondu had fallen out of love with him. That, sappy as it may be, their love had not been strong enough to withstand the various trials presented to them. 

Yondu wavered, and that was long enough for Kraglin to snake one scrawny arm up and slap him across the face hard enough to send his chair spinning. The arrow fell to the floor with a soft  _clank_ as Yondu's concentration was broken momentarily. Kraglin's hand began to tremble, and he placed it against his aching stomach. It hurt just as badly as it had when he'd miscarried their first child.

"I'm gonna tell ya what yer gonna do." Kraglin said lowly, the threat clear in his tone. "Yer gonna turn this fuckin' ship around n' go back to Knowhere, and we're gonna pick up  _our kid_. N' if ya don't, I'm gonna take n' m-ship n' do it myself - and neither of us are gonna come back. Ya hear me, Yondu?"

Yondu sighed, "What happened to the docile little junior ravager that only wanted to please his captain?" Teenage Kraglin had been  _so much_ easier to deal with. 

"He grew a set n' realized the only way to get ya to listen is if he busts yer balls every once in awhile."

Yondu turned the seat back around, biting down hard on the toothpick until the thin piece of wood snapped in half. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it." The arrow, still every bit as menacing as before, hovered limply at his side. "And where the hell do ya get off, orderin' me to kill ya? Ya know that I... I..." he growled, unable to finish his sentence. 

Kraglin smiled softly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Slowly, he made his way over to the captain's chair and ran a long, bony finger along the length of the older man's neck. "Don't lie to me, Yondu. Don't lie to yourself." He leaned down, pressing so close that his lips practically brushed against the man's ear. "I know that ya would've, given the right provocation."

"Kraglin..." Yondu wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"Tell me, captain... would ya miss me when I'm gone?"

The rest of the return trip was made in silence, Kraglin's final words hanging over them like lead. This was as close to voicing his concern that Yondu would one day decide to up and leave him as Kraglin had ever come, and while it hurt that the captain had not graced him with a response, he couldn't honestly say that he'd expected one. Nobody would deny that things had been different since Peter had come aboard - that his sudden arrival had unintentionally rehashed all of the problems in Kraglin and Yondu's relationship. 

It didn't take long to find the boy once they arrived back on Knowhere. He was standing in practically the same spot as where they'd left him, staring up at the sky forlornly as if his simple gaze could summon the Eclector back. As soon as they landed, Kraglin took off running, tears already streaming down his face at the sight of his boy, terrified and alone.  _What kind of parent leaves their child stranded in the middle of Knowhere - literally?_

"Momma!" He screamed, launching himself into Kraglin's arms just as Yondu and the others began to pour out of the ship. 

"It's okay, baby. Yer safe now." Kraglin whispered, running a calloused hand over the boy's soft, damp locks.

And even then, holding his son close, the void inside of him continued to grow.

* * *

The first time that Peter called Yondu 'Daddy', it was to try and convince him not to leave. 

Needless to say, it didn't work. 

Like most children, Peter hated to listen to his parents fight. Especially since Yondu seemed to know just the right words to make Momma cry, and that just wasn't okay. But this time, things had gone a step further. According to Kraglin, Yondu had just come back from a Xandarian  _brothel_. Peter didn't know what that word meant, but Momma had started crying after that, so he knew it couldn't be good. And then that awful, awful word had come up -  _barren_ \- and Momma had slapped Yondu across the face. 

Yondu had tackled his First Mate to the bed, crashing their lips together with such force that blood smeared over the smaller man's mouth. Momma had started to squirm beneath him, hitting and kicking and biting at every bit of exposed skin he could reach... but Yondu was stronger. He drew back from the kiss and spit out a glob of blood, before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Momma was crying so hard now, every breath sounded like a pained wheeze. Peter wanted to run to him, to  _comfort_ him, but he was so  _scared_...

Sure, he'd seen them hurt each other before. But that had always seemed like a sort of dance to him, with each dancer having memorized certain steps so that they could perform the routine to perfection. It was a matter of give and take, neither pushing the other beyond their boundaries. But it was never a fair fight whenever Yondu brought in that nasty word...

And he'd changed the rules of the game by going to a brothel. That was a new kind of hurt, one that Kraglin had no way to prepare for. 

"Leave!" Kraglin sat up slowly, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Get the fuck out of here, now!"

"Momma..." Peter whined, utterly lost and confused and at a total loss for what to do. Things had been bad before, true... but never to the point where Momma kicked Daddy out. What was worse was that Daddy didn't even seem to object to it - in fact, it almost seemed to make him  _happy_. "Daddy..."

He didn't think he'd said it loud enough for Yondu to hear, but he had. "I ain't yer Daddy, kid. I shoulda let that sorry bastard take ya when I had the chance -,"

Peter winced, tears collecting in his bright blue eyes. Kraglin cut him off before he could do anymore damage, "I said  _get out_!"

Kraglin scooped his boy into trembling arms and held him tightly as he sobbed, desperately attempting to keep his own tears at bay whilst glaring at his mate. His mate, who still reeked of the whore that he'd fucked just a few hours before. He hadn't even tried to hide her fruity scent. 

She was probably fertile, capable of carrying as many children as Yondu could hope to sire. She would be beautiful and exotic, the two very things that had originally attracted Yondu to his First Mate. Kraglin didn't doubt that she'd be some sort of damsel in distress, that Yondu would feel like he needed to save her from whatever peril she might've found herself in. He had a soft spot for those that needed his help but were too prideful to ask... just as Kraglin, who'd watched Yondu gut the man that had abused him his entire life because he just couldn't kill his own father. 

Kraglin was crying, too, but he did his best to stifle it. What mattered right then was Peter. Peter, who was squirming in his arms and kneeing his stomach, the sharp, bony bits hitting his D&E scar with enough force to make him see stars. That just made him cry harder. And as he cradled the boy, he couldn't help but wish that Yondu had pierced his heart with the arrow just a few short weeks earlier. Because Yondu, who had so adamantly claimed he could never dream of hurting Kraglin, had just marched into their chambers and  _killed_ him. 

"Why does Da- Yondu hate me?" Peter whimpered. Kraglin was barely able to understand him, considering how he buried his face in the lanky man's chest. 

"He doesn't hate ya, baby." Kraglin cooed softly, before gently dragging his fingers through the little boy's messy hair. "He just needs some time to process, that's all."

Peter looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "But he  _hurt_ you."

"He didn't hurt me, baby." And Kraglin forced himself to smile as he spoon-fed the child such an egregious lie. 

* * *

 

 


	2. Yondu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up: this chapter deals with minor spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. It also features some very realistic hallucinations, both auditory and visual. Procede with care.

It had started after Kraglin’s first miscarriage.

As a Kree war slave, Yondu had had his fair share of medical-related trauma. It was not uncommon, after a fight had left him in such sorry condition that he could scarcely tell his right from his left, for him to experience auditory hallucinations. Most often, the hallucinations featured what he imagined his parents voices would sound like – soft and sweet and full of all the love that his slavers lacked. Other times, these waking dreams would be plagued with the din of battle, the gurgle of blood as it clogged a dying man’s throat, the sickening splat of metal dividing skin…

Before Sakar had found him… Before _he’d_ found Kraglin… Yondu’s number one priority had always been himself. If he proved himself to be invaluable to his captors, then perhaps he wouldn’t be needlessly slaughtered in a fit of rage. If he proved himself useful to the Ravagers, he’d be able to climb the metaphorical totem pole and make a name for himself in a way that _didn’t_ involve slaughtering an entire battlefield just by whistling. He wanted to be more than just a killing machine. He wanted… Well, he wasn’t entirely sure beyond that. He just knew that he wanted to matter, and he’d do whatever it took to make that happen.

And then Kraglin had told him he was pregnant. Yondu’s initial reaction had been disappointment – admittedly, not his best moment. And looking back on it now, he knew that it was a defense mechanism meant to mask his fear. But he was fairly certain that Kraglin’s crestfallen face would be forever ingrained in his memory, a fitting punishment for his asshat behavior…

_“Whatchu mean, yer pregnant.” Yondu narrowed bright red eyes at the other man, who had begun to rub his slightly distended belly self-consciously. “Thought you was using protection.”_

_Kraglin was quick to placate his captain, “Of course I used protection, ser. I ain’t stupid.”_

_Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly. “Sometimes I truly wonder.”_

_“Look, I ain’t about to get rid of it, if that’s what yer suggesting.” Kraglin said, taking a step back as if anticipating a negative, violent reaction to his statement. “I’m gonna have the baby -,”_

_Yondu’s eyes widened almost comically, “Not on this here ship, you ain’t! A Ravager ship ain’t no place to raise a baby.” And then, softer, “New recruits already think I’m goin’ soft, keepin’ my mate around. A baby’s just gonna make it worse.”_

_“Ya never had a problem dealin’ with rowdy recruits before.” Kraglin replied almost petulantly._

_“I never had ta worry about my mate goin’ and gettin’ knocked up before, neither.” Yondu answered smartly. “And I ain’t ‘havin’ a problem’. Trust me, I know how ta shut up dissent quick enough.”_

_But Kraglin wasn’t about to rise to the bait, “I’ll leave if I have ta. Have the baby on Hrax – and trust me when I say ye’ll never see either of us again.”_

_“Ya think it wise ta threaten me, boy?” Yondu growled._

_“It ain’t a threat, ya heartless bastard.”Kraglin said, before turning around and storming out of the room._

So he’d built the damn nursery, if only because it meant he’d have the last word in their little tiff (in his mind, it wasn’t even worthy of being called an argument). Kraglin had been over the bloody moon, and had started crying – the kind of crying that makes your nose scrunch up and your face flush red. He’d blamed it on the hormones, but Yondu knew better. Kraglin had always been a closet softie, crying a river at the slightest provocation. He could remember one occasion where he’d been stabbed thirteen times in the stomach and woken two days later in medbay to Kraglin sobbing over his prone form.

And then Kraglin had lost the baby. And that had hurt Yondu in a way that he wasn’t prepared for – like a hand had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart until the poor organ burst under the pressure. Kraglin had been beyond devastated, but Yondu…

Their relationship had really hit the rocks after Kraglin miscarried. And that argument from earlier came back to bite him in the ass. Kraglin had convinced himself that Yondu had never wanted the child, that he was happy that Kraglin was suffering such a horrible loss… and Yondu wasn’t sure he could stand by and watch Kraglin slowly self-destruct, staring at his belly where their little baby had once been and mumbling under his breath, sniffling softly.

The resulting fight, which had culminated in perhaps the greatest make-up sex either had had in their combined lifetimes, had led to the conception of their daughter. Their daughter who, not four and a half months later, died on the way to Knowhere – the Ravagers had been contracted to deliver a rare half-breed infant would-be princess to the Collector for a healthy sum. Kraglin had damn near lost his mind…

_“That’s whatchu get, bastard! It’s against the code, trafficking children!” Kraglin was barely two hours off the table and already throwing shit at him – a remarkable recovery. “We shoulda never taken this job!”_

_Yondu gave a long-suffering sigh, “Don’t tell me yer so stupid that ya believe in karma, now. The baby died cause ya got a faulty womb, Kraglin. If anything, this here incident just serves ta reinforce my point – there ain’t no room for a baby on a Ravager ship.”_

_Kraglin was crying now. Yondu could smell the saltiness of tears streaking down his thin cheeks. “Ya never loved these babies at all. Yer glad that they’re gone.”_

_“Don’t go puttin’ words in my mouth, boy. Ya don’t know how I feel, one way or the other.”_

_Kraglin shook his head, “Do ya even love me anymore, cap’n?” He rubbed at his nose with a handkerchief till the skin turned bright red, “I like ta think ya did, once. Or maybe I was just a convenient fuck -,”_

_Yondu smacked him._ Hard. _Kraglin’s hands immediately flew to his belly, as if he were still protecting the unborn infant. “I don’t want ta ever hear ya talk that way about yerself again, ya hear me?”_

_“Than what am I ta you?” Kraglin was practically screaming now. “Are we a family? Or am I just some faulty baby factory – something that needs to be sent in for regular maintenance, like the damn ship?” His voice faltered, and he stared at the ground. “I ain’t lookin’ for some grand confession, Yondu -,”_

_“Good, cause ya ain’t about ta get one.” Yondu replied darkly. “This conversation is over. Get back ta bed – I ain’t about ta have my second in command bleed out because he couldn’t follow the doctor’s orders and just stay in the damn bed for twenty-four hours.”_

How they managed to stay together after that last fight was beyond him. He figured that it was that moment in particular that had triggered the auditory hallucinations, but he wasn’t certain. As Kraglin became more and more withdrawn, the hallucinations gradually worsened.

Mostly, they consisted of the sound of a baby crying in the abandoned nursery. Originally, he’d thought that going in the nursery and reminding himself there was no baby inside would help, but… strangely, the sound only grew louder. He’d sit down on the floor beside the crib and rock it gently, sometimes talking softly, other times singing the nursery rhymes he’d always dreamed his parents would have sung to him, and other times not making a sound. Often, and it never took very long, he’d fall asleep beside the crib and awaken several hours later in utter silence.

As the months turned to years following Kraglin’s last pregnancy, Kraglin withdrawing further into himself and Yondu drowning in his hallucinations… the strangest thing seemed to happen. The hallucinations _aged_. A few years had passed and the babies no longer cried, they talked. They blabbered on about blocks and trucks and dolls, they asked him questions about the universe… they called him _Daddy_. And much as he tried to convince himself they weren’t real, soon they became more real to him than his relationship with his own mate. Soon, they were all that he had.

And then Peter had come along.

* * *

It was not all the unusual for fights between Yondu and Kraglin to grow physical. Rarely, if ever, was this the ‘good’ kind of physical.

Just as unusual – for Kraglin to strike his captain first.

Kraglin had always had a strange sort of reverence for his captain – an appreciation that stemmed deeper than the fact that they’d been shacking up since Kraglin was barely sixteen. For lack of a better term, Kraglin was his ‘yes-man’, the one that made even his most foolish decisions seem like the absolute best course of action at the time.

Kraglin would only strike first if provoked, and he supposed that pulling out that terrible word (barren) would constitute as provocation. He’d known that he’d crossed a line of no return when he’d slept with that hooker – and if he were to be totally honest with himself, he didn’t know why he’d done it. What had seemed like such a wise decision at the time was now coming back around to bite him in the ass and well… he was about as prepared as he’d been when Kraglin had first come to him to tell him they were going to have a baby.

And when he’d seen Peter curled up in Kraglin’s arms, cowering from the viciousness of the fight, he’d wanted to scream back that it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Kraglin got to have his happily ever after, while Yondu was left to suffer with the memories of what could have been. Kraglin got to have closure. Kraglin finally had what he’d always wanted – to hold a child in his arms and know that this was how it was supposed to be. Nobody realized that Yondu had been left behind in the dust, left to wrestle with the memories of what could have been because if he’d just loved his kids a little more before they were born… maybe they would have been born.

It hadn’t even been an hour since the fight, and Yondu, for lack of a better place to go, was seated in the captain’s chair – his feet on the dash, arms crossed tight over his chest. His jacket was draped over the back of the chair, leaving him in a white tank-top that had clearly seen better days and his red leather trousers. His left boot, crossed casually over the right, twitched every few seconds. To the uniformed observer, he would’ve appeared to be asleep.

“Cap’n.” one red eye cracked open lazily, and Taserface shoved a piece of paper into his unprepared hands. “Found that in the mess. Figured ya might wanna have a gander.”

_Yondu ~_

_I am running away because you are mean to mommy and I don’t wanna see him cry anymore. Maybe you’ll be happier now that I’m gone._

_Peter_

_PS ~ Don’t yell at Mommy. It wasn’t his fault that he’s a heavy sleeper and I was able to slip the keys for the Milano out of his pocket without waking him up._

_Goodbye forever._

“And yer takin’ this shit seriously?” Yondu rolled his eyes. “Give it a few hours n’ the kid’ll show up, safe n’ sound. He ain’t gonna make it far not knowin’ how to refuel.”

 _“Yeah, and maybe if ya’d actually taught him how ta fly it like ya promised, there’d be a substantial chance he wouldn’t blow the whole damn ship ta kingdom come in an asteroid belt.”_ His daughter chimed in, appearing just to the right of Taserface.

 _“Just think a’ how devastated Mommy would be if the little guy bit the dust.”_ His son was sitting on Taserface’s shoulders, playing with his hair. _“I’d be about his age right now, wouldn’t I?”_

Yondu sighed – crazy as it sounded, his hallucinations had a point. “Does Kraglin know about this?”

“Not that I know of. Kraglin ain’t left the room since… well…” the other Ravager rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It ain’t that big of a ship, ser. And the walls are pretty thin. We could hear ya bickerin’ all the way in the mess.”

 _“Ya did hurt him pretty badly.”_ His son pointed out. It really didn’t help matters that the hallucinations had become physical manifestations of how he was feeling inside. _“I’d be surprised if Momma didn’t drink himself into a stupor and -,”_

“Shut up!” Taserface was looking at him oddly, seeing as nobody had actually spoken, but Yondu didn’t care. “We’re settin’ course for the _Milano’s_ last known coordinates. And whatever ya do, _don’t_ tell Kraglin.”

* * *

 _“Ya had to know that Momma was gonna find out. Momma knows_ everything.” Gaea tilted her head to the side, squinting blood red eyes at Yondu. _“Ya might wanna put some ice on that. Think he broke yer cheekbone.”_

 _“Leave him alone, Gaea. Can’t ya see the old man wants to stew in his misery all by his lonesome?”_ His son swatted his daughter on the shoulder, _“I mean, that’s pretty much all he’s good at anyhow. Wallowing.”_

Did he ever mention how much he enjoyed having his subconscious thoughts acted out like a fucking play in front of him? Because it was really bloody wonderful. It was bad enough that he’d convinced himself he was a bad father and that he deserved everything he was getting, but to have his unborn children constantly parading all of his supposed failures in front of him was just too much. He wished that there was a way to change the dial to a different station, but it seemed he was in for the Bickerson’s for the next three hours. Absolutely wonderful.

He was even beginning to miss the damn kid’s _Awesome Mixtape Vol. I._


End file.
